Broken
by Ishtal
Summary: [Seto x Shizuka] One short songfic to 'My Immortal'. Some wounds, can never be healed. Read and review.


****

Broken

Characters: Kawai Shizuka, Jounouchi Katsuya, Kaiba Seto.

Pairing: Seto x Shizuka.

Summary: One short songfic, written to 'My Immortal'. Originally, this fic was written by a friend of mine. I just re-wrote it, since it was a pretty good idea, and she loved it. Shizuka reflects on the death of her lover, and beguns to question faith, while her brother can only watch helplessly.

Somewhere... 

Someplace.... 

****

My Immortal.. 

My Immortal.. 

The angels wept for an innocent heart, left bleeding by the hands of an unforgettable tragedy. Their tears came in the form of a steady rainfall, which glittered like fine silver off the sidewalks that lined Downtown Domino City. One bed lay untouched, a single lamp still burnt dimly in a small bedroom. She huddled in a corner that the light managed not to touch, finding comfort in her solitude. 

Arms firmly wrapped around her narrow waist, fingertips firmly embedded into the sides of her nightshirt. The hours had came and went, yet she still would not move from her fetal position. Her older brother, an anxious ball of nerves, worried about his younger sister had dared to come up to check on her.. and everytime he would poke his head into the room, her stare would remain focused on the carpet. Her posture never faltering from that stiff state. Her voice never touching lips. 

It hurt too much to talk. It ached to breathe. 

Kawai Shizuka was in a severe state of shock, that not even her biggest supporter, her brother, could relieve. 

A short few feet in front of her, one single card lay limp, illuminated by the lamp's watchful rays. Looking ordinary to the naked eye at first, but it was far from ordinary. It was a Duel Monster card, but not just any monster card. Laying in shadows, would be the majestic Blue-Eyes White Dragon. below it, it's brothers, the other two. The only three to ever exist. She tilted her head up, drawing her eyes away from the carpet to spare a fleeting glance to the fallen three cards, exhaling sharply through her mouth, her face was buried promptly back into her knees, the fabric of her pants well damp with tears. 

****

I'm so tired of being here.  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you'd just leave.  
Because your presence still lingers here,  
And it won't leave me alone. 

Why did this have to happen? Was this even reality? She veiled her eyes, her mind slowly being swallowed away into an abyss of darkness. So deep into the void, that Shizuka couldn't see how there was any way back to the surface. The element of light seemed so distant, so foreign now. She never understood why good people had to suffer. In a way, it made her angry. It made her question faith. It made her look back on everything she stood for. She built her whole life on faith, and prayer. 

Was this a reason to be angry with God? 

How could he be ripped away from her so violently? She missed his smile. His rare, genuine smile he would save just for her. She missed the blossoming love they had just begun to share with each other. The two of them, had a way of understanding each other. Her, with her determination, did wonders to melt that stoic mask, emotions had been frozen under for years. She made him love her. She knew he craved it.. Shizuka knew he had loved her. 

She wished she had answers to all of the questions, that were currently pulling her mind in eight different directions, but she did know. If only she did know, it would make healing the gashing wounds so much easier. 

****

These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase. 

Shizuka raised her head once more, a youthful, optimistic facade torn apart by stress, and a silent heartwretching agony. She wished she could turn back the hands of time... she wished, she could've savored the feel of being wrapped up in everything Kaiba Seto, once more. 

__

"Ne, ne, Seto-sama! Should we be getting back? It's getting kind of late." 

__

"Daijoubu. I want you to sit with me, just like this. I'll get you back in time." 

__

"All right, I trust you. . .**Look** the first star just appeared, quick, make a wish!" 

__

They had already sat together, for what seemed like an eternity, lost in their endless devotion for each other, lulled into tranquility by the sweet smell of a fresh spring night.. and the enchanting dance of the fireflies. Now they had a whole new world to explore with each other. The endless array of stars that blossomed above them. Shizuka gave a small giggle, after the duo had sat in silence for a moment, making their wishes. 

__

A distance away, young duelists laughed, and lounged in the grass, also enjoying the relaxing night. Some choosing to settling amid low tree branches, and engage in idle chitchat. Others gathered in circles, to watch mock-duels, where each would test their skill of the game of Duel Monsters. 

****

When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have all of me. 

With the memory slowly dying away from her mind, her form trembled with a new set of grief. "It shouldn't have had to happen like that. ." She whispered to herself, hoping somebody would reach out to take her into their arms, to wipe her soul clean of all this. All she got was the faint pitter-pattering of the rain fall against her windowpane. It gave her little reassurance, and only increased loneliness. She longed for his scent, his strong arms, and to listen to his heart beat beneath his shirt.. like a lullaby. She had always fallen asleep to the blissful rhythm. 

****

You used to captivate me,  
By your resonating light.  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams.  
Your voice had chased away all the sanity in me. 

She knew it couldn't happen. Not anymore. With each breath she took, another feature of his was lost for good, causing a shiver to travel down the back of her neck, making her shift uncomfortable. Not even the seven Sennen Items could bring his soul back to her. With small shoulders shaking, her sobbing became more intense at all of these thoughts.   


Shizuka remembered the day her heart had first wept. Had first broken into so many pieces. She had just stood there, like a stone statue. A hand clasped to her mouth, her hazel eyes lacking any emotion except for pure disbelief. Her heart to this day, still bled for a lost love, but she didn't want her friends to worry over her. So she chose to deceive them all, by wearing a false mask by day. Just so she could grieve by herself during the night, in the privacy of her own room. 

It was kind of funny, in a morbid way. She was still young, but she felt the full weight of the loss like no adolescent should ever feel. She had been knocked breathless by the force. Like a meteor violently striking the earth. 

****

These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase. 

With a heavy heart, Jounouchi Katsuya softly rapped on the door of her bedroom. Pausing, and because there was no answer, he opened it slowly, allowing just a slither of light to sharply cut across the small bedroom, from the hallway. He sauntered in so tenderly, expecting her to spring to her feet like a frightened rabbit, and run. To her surprise, she didn't move, even as he settled down on the floor beside her. 

Carefully, her gaze fell upon her brother, who was staring in her direction, honey eyes shimmering with concern.. face sympathetic. To his surprise, Shizuka lunged herself at er elder brother, and wrapped her arms around his neck, her face buried into the front of his shirt. Exhaling a shaky breath, she managed to whimper. 

Katsuya pressed a hand against the small of her back, his free arm tightly winding itself around his little sister's waist. "Don't worry, sis." He begun, in a soft-spoken manner. "I'm here for you.." He concluded. 

****

When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have all of me. 

Shizuka finally raised her head, her gentle eyes, worn and red rimmed, meeting a pair of darker hues. "Why..?" She said, in a hoarse whisper. "Why did this have to happen to us? Please, Onii-chan. Tell me..." She questioned, small form still trembling. 

The blonde elder, really had no words. Usually, he'd always be able to reassure his sister. What did he say to her during a time like this? What could make her feel better? It made Katsuya feel quite helpless. Feeling helpless, was not something he was fond of, either.   


__

Look how you suffer, Imouto-chan. I'm so sorry to see you in so much pain. I'm even more sorry, that there's nothing I can say. He felt his own sadness surfacing due to his thoughts. _The only thing I can do now, is comfort her until the pain subsides enough for her to get her life back on track. _

"I honestly, can't tell you that, Imouto-chan. I don't know the answers, myself." 

****

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along.   


"Why? Why can't anyone tell me why it happened? I loved him so much. What did I do to be punished like this? Onii-chan! S-So much.. so much it hurt." He had became the center of her life-force. Now she was left a broken china doll. Lost.. and questioning everything. 

"I know..." He begun. "I know.." He said quietly, moisture gathering within the corners of his eyes. He tightened his embrace. "Demo, you have to remember one thing. He'll always be watching you. Even if you can't see him, you'll always feel him. Like the wind.. 

His spirit will live in, within you." 

Amid the room, there was an article that had been clipped out of a newspaper, it sat in the middle of the desk. It read: 

****

October 3rd, 2003 Domino Daily.  
Multinational company CEO killed in plane crash.  
_No survivors found._

__

While on his way to oversee a Duel Monsters Tournament in New York, young Kaiba Corporation CEO Seto Kaiba was tragically killed when his jet crashed into the Atlantic yesterday. Reports from the American Government say there were sightings from multiple witnesses saying there was a ground-to-air missile launched moments before the jet crashed. 

__

It is suspected that Industrial Illusions CEO Pegasus Crawford is behind this incident. The FBI and UN have taken Pegasus into custody for interrogation to be charged for capital murder. 

__

The only remains found was the laptop Kaiba-san brought with him. On it he had a letter written to Kawai Shizuka-san, his lover and fiancée, expressing his deep and profound love for her. 

__

When asked about this, Kawai-san said, "I will always love him and miss him terribly." 

Shizuka wished that article would disappear. Every day of her existence, she would probably always look back at that article, and wish its destruction. 

"I miss you so much, Seto-sama." 

Her words faded out, as the rain fell, and the wind howled painfully through the streets, outside her bedroom window.


End file.
